Hotspring episode
by Yaoi Fanboy N.6
Summary: Set during chapter 71 Hot Spring scene, Kacchan realizes Deku has been starting at him too much in front of the others.


"Stupid Deku, what do you think you were doing?" Bakugou barked, pressing his leg against Deku, who in turn retreated from the other until his back came in contact with the cold rock wall.

"W-wait Kacchan" Midoriya tried to speak back, as he felt the other boy's body, all of it, pressing against him. Bakugou's muscles, Bakugou's scent. "What if the others…"

"You say this now, but I saw how you were staring at me when they were there." His hand went lower, making the others towel fall, exposing his erection and gripping it. "Do you want to the others to know?" A lustful smile graced Kacchan's features "Are you an exhibitionist?"

"Hmm, Kacchan." Midoriya closed his eyes, feeling on the contact of Bakugou's hand on his erection, as he pressed his against Deku, their dicks rubbing together, pre-cum mixing.

"Look at it, you are already wet. I bet you wanted the others to know what we do." His tone was harsh as his movements, pressing against Deku's almost violently, but not enough to hurt him.

"Yes, Kacchan. I wouldn't mind if the others knew how good it felt to be on top of you."

The green haired boy probably said in the spur of the moment, without realizing how that must have sounded. He was too focused on the contact of Bakugou's hot skin against his and how their erections moved together in unison.

But for Bakugou, it was different. The moment he pronounced them, his face turned into various shades, his lips contracted, his expression becoming a mix of embarrassment, anger and humiliation.

One thing was giving himself to Deku, panting under him and allowing him inside of him, but another was talking and acknowledging it so clearly.

"Kacchan, wait.. hmm. I didn't mean…" He opened his eyes, looking at the other.

Bakugou had taken a steep back, and he wasn't looking at him. He was looking at the floor, so Izuku couldn't clearly make his expression.

"… Lie down on the floor, Deku." He uttered.

"Hmm, Kacchan, I…"

"Lie down on the floor. You'll have to take responsibility for that."

Bakugou suddenly raised his face, l looking at him in the eyes. His expression was impassible, but with a glint of anger… Were those small tears near his eyes? No, they couldn't be, Midoriya thought.

"Alright, Kacchan. I don't mind if it's you." He said that partly because of guilt, but it was true. He figured Kacchan wanted to make things even. He never thought about that, but he figured he didn't mind bottoming for the other, if he asked. But Kacchan was always so pushy when they did it and they ended up in the same positions without even realizing.

Midoriya did as told, positioning himself on the bath stone floor, resting on his elbows.

"So you think "it's good to be on the top of him", uh, shitty-Deku?" As he looked at him, a smirk appeared on Bakugou's face.

Bakugou walked over him, trapping Midoriya under him with one feet to each side. "Well, let's change things a little, then." He then lowered himself, squatting over Deku's stomach. His hands were on Deku's chest, pushing and forcing down completely.

"Hmm, Kacchan, wh-" Deku's words were interrupted, as his erection was engulfed in a familiar, welcoming wetness.

"Shitty Deku is staying under today. " Kacchan continue talking, his tone and expression becoming more and more exalted. Almost scary yet, so incredibly hot. Midoriya thought. "And you don't dare try to move your shitty hips."

The wetness around Deku's dick tightened. Midoriya could feel the inner wall of the blond haired boy pressing against his erection, almost straddling it.

"You should see your face, stupid Deku. You are all red. You look like a girl."

Deku's tried to answer back, but he was afraid to somehow anger the other. It didn't help that the pleasure cause by Bakugou's playing with his own sphincter to straddle him was too much. A complete new experience that caught him by surprise and didn't know the other was even capable of it.

"When did you learn…" Deku murmured

"Shut up, Deku." Bakugou raised his hips and in a swift movement he lowered them, impaling himself on the other boy's erection. "You are such a perv."

Deku bite his tongue. It felt so good. He desperately wanted to move his hips, to meet his trusts.

"Don't you dare." Bakugou said, looking at him straight in the eyes with his penetrative gaze." I know what you have in mind." And in doing so, he raised his body again, only to repeat his previous action. Again and again. He impaled himself on Deku, taking his erection fully inside of him, while staring at him all the time.

"Hmm, Kacchan." Midoriya moaned, but he wanted more. His breath was becoming more erratic.

"Who's the moaning bitch now, Deku?" Again, another swift movement of hips and the green haired boy was outside of him and then inside again.

But Bakugou's breath was becoming erratic too, his skin was sweaty. Deku couldn't hold himself anymore… that's when he realized while the other hero forbidden him from moving his hips, to meet his movements with thrusts, he didn't forbid him other movements.

Using all his strength, Midoriya moved his upper body's, and by using the other moment of surprise, he used his hands to grip the other cheeks, and pressed his lips and tongue against the others mouth.  
Midoriya thought Bakugou was going to let him, but in a second he already free his own face, and was grasping for air.

"Shit Deku, what are you-"

"This is torture, Kacchan." Midoriya answered him, looking at him in the eyes. "It's not sex. "

"Bah." It was all Bakugou could answer, as he looked away, somewhat guilty.

"Let's come together Kacchan." One of his hand to stroke the grip the other erection. Bakugou was hard. "I promise I won't move much."

"Hmm. Fine… I guess. It's not use if you are not enjoying it." Bakugou answered, his expression somewhat vacant, trying to not look at the other.

Midoriya smiled, as he pressed his lips against the other again, This time, he was meet with cooperation, and as their tongue played together, Bakugou's hips started to move again, his movement meet by the other hand on his dick.

" .Kacchan. " Midoriya muttered like a mantra. The movement of Bakugou's hips. The feeling of his skin and muscles pressing against him. Their tongue playing together. Midoriya's hand on the other erection. The wet, hotness souring his erection…

"I love you so much Kacchan." Midoriya moaned before coming inside of the other.


End file.
